yugioh_metal_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Metal Saga (Anime Series)
Yu-Gi-Oh! Metal Saga '''is an action-packed, card-based animated series based on the entire '''Yu-Gi-Oh! Anime series. It's also based on the Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Card Series. Synopsis Main Article: Episodes Characters Main Article: Characters Team Yu-Gi-Oh! *Evan Hatake (Johnny Yong Bosch) *Ryu Kurosaki (Matthew Mercer) *Shark Unabara (Aaron Dismuke) *Cazz McKnight (Vic Mignogna) *Miles Rogers (Mona Marshall) *Dawn Kurenai (Cherami Leigh) *Serena Unabara (Alyson Leigh Rosenfield) *Luna Rubins (Eileen Stevens) *Fabia Hemsworth (Stephanie Anne Mills) *Gong Stone (Billy Bob Thompson) *Chan Lee (Stephanie Anne Mills) *Yugi Muto (Dan Green) *Tea Gardner (Amy Birnbaum) *Joey Wheeler (Wayne Grayson) *Triston Wheeler (Greg Abbey) *Mai Valentine (Megan Hollingshead) *Tyler Klause (Erica Mendez) DREAM Organization *Alex Gladstone (Daran Norris) *Darcy (Jennifer Cody) *Patrick (David DeLuise) State Military *Mustang Unit **Colonel Troy Mustang (Travis Willingham) **Lieutenant Madison Hawkeye (Colleen Clickenbeard) ***White Hayate (Dee Bradley Baker) **Team Dark ***Captain Aero Hisagi (Brad Hawkins) ***Cadet May Brooks (Karen Strassman) ***Cadet Leo Rubins (Eileen Stevens) **2nd Lieutenant Chris Havoc **2nd Lieutenant Richard Breda **Warrant Officer Den Falman **Major Sergeant Jack Fuery *Major Drake Louis Armstrong (Christopher R. Sabat) *Alaska Military **Major General Olivier Senna Armstrong (Stephanie Young) **Major James (Jason Douglas) **Captain Buccaneer (Phil Parsons) Team Future *Yuma Hagane (Bryce Papenbrook) *Princess Emily Amano (Colleen Villard) *Ash Anderson (Sarah Natochenny) *Rex Hassel (Khary Payton) *Tyler Klause (Erica Mendez) Team Xing *Prince Lin Yung (Todd Haberkorn) *Natsu (Cherami Leigh) *Kon (Kenny Green) *Toshiro Yujimo (Steve Staley) *Mei-Fu (Katie Griffin) Scar's Company *Scar (Michael Tantum) *Doctor Jim Marcoh (Jerry Russell) *Toki Yu-Gi-Oh! Anime Crossover Characters *Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters **Yugi Muto/Yami Yugi (Dan Green for Yugi and Yami) **Tea Gardner (Amy Birnbaum) **Jaden Yuki (Matthew Charles) **Yusei Fudo (Greg Abbey) *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX **Jaden Yuki (Matthew Charles) **Alexis Rhodes (Anna Morrow) *Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's **Yusei Fudo (Greg Abbey) **Akiza Izinski (Bella Hudson) *Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL **Yuma Tsukumo (Eli Jay) ***Astral (Marc Thompson) **Tori Medows (Eileen Stevens) Supporting Characters *Hatake Family **Yuzo Hatake (Patrick Setiz) **Trisha Hatake (Laura Bailey) **Haru Hatake (Kathyrn Cahil) **Kari Hatake (Rebecca Soler) **Ren Hatake (Kate Higgins) *Curits Family **Kya Curtis (Christen Auten) **Ben Curtis *Kurosaki Corporations **Mokuba Kurosaki (Bella Hudson) *Rose Garcia *Nurse Sue *Yu-Gi-Oh! Second High School ** *You Show Duelist School **Kaze Kurenai *Kurosaki Institute of Dueling **Kassey Kurosaki Other Characters and Duelists *Cameron Clix (Ted Lewis) *Charlie McCarthy (Tara Strong) *Coby Callum (Chris Patton) *Tommy Tomato (Steve Blum) *Pip (Zachery Tyler Eissen) *Nelson Stark/The Sparrow (Jack D Sana) *Tara Stark (Kath Souice) *Edgar Loomer (Kevin Duhaney) *Damon Knox (Brianne Siddall) Antagonists Magnus Empire *Doctor Ivo "Magnus" Kitkor (Mike Pollock) *Team Dominators **Task Masuko (Ryan Cooley) **Chris Dragun (Sean Schemmel) **Shun Unabara (Liam O'Brien) **Rick Reynolds **Tony Navy **Alice Harrison **Jenny Spears **Travis McFaland **Ruri Tsubaki **Ian Nikolai *Bocoe (Kirk Thornton) *Decoe (Wally Wingert) *Doctor Magnus' Army ** Duelist Gangs *Militia **Joseph Bertrand III **Tom Malcom *Vermak 88 **Ivan McNeil **Lawrence Hale *Dark Bugs **Mark Stinger *Magician's Band **Patrick O'Neil Duel Vampires *Kaname (Ezra Weisz) *Rex Raptor and Wevil Underwood (Sam Riegel and Jimmy Zoppi) Duel Academy *Reo Kurosaki *Obelisk Force ** *Ra Force ** *Slifer Force ** Team Scourge *Scourge Hatake *Shinobu Kurosaki Meklord Society *Aporia (Jason Griffith) *Jakob *Lester *Primo Earthbound Inner Circle *Iago (Kent Williams) *Roman (Marc Thompson) *Cassio (Brittney Karbowski) *Devack *Kane (Troy Baker) *Gecko (Bryce Papenbrook) *Talia (Laura Bailey) *Gunner *Earthbound Hellions **Syrus **Brent **Lola Other Villains *Major Joe T. Kimblee (Eric Vale) *Lieutenant Colonel Tyler Archer (Collen Villard) *Chaos *Dark Evan (Liam O'Brien/Aaron Dismuke) *Manny Mongul *Tetsuya (Scott McNeil) *Sento Kaiba (Eric Stuart) *Dark Tyler (Crispin Freeman/Erica Mendez) Duel Monster Partners * Red Eyes Black Dragon * Dark Magician * Dark Magician Girl * Cubix * Jenny/XJ9 * Robotboy * Mega Man * Marina Liteyears * Emrel * Astroboy * R.O.B. * Kamen Rider Dragon Knight * Kamen Rider Wing Knight * Kamen Rider Torque * Kamen Rider Sting * Kamen Rider Strike * Kamen Rider Inscisor * Kamen Rider Axe * Kamen Rider Thrust * Kamen Rider Spear * Kamen Rider Siren * Kamen Rider Onyx * Advent Master Fusion Monsters * XYZ Dragon Cannon * Robotboy Super Activated * Super Mode Optimus Prime * Number 167: Sym-Bionic-Titan Spell and Trap Cards * Speed Break * Time Break * Chaos Boost * Chaos Punishment * Chaos Drive * Fusion Synchronizer Locations Yu-Gi-Oh! City *You Show Duelist School *Tyler's House *New Century City (Future) Yu-Gi-Oh! Cards * Bat Knight Werewolf Form * Bat Knight Merman Form * Bat Knight Dogga Form New Archetypes Music * Period (Chemistry) Opening 1 * Gritello (GARNDELIiA) Opening 2 * Rinne Rodo (On/Off) Opening 3 * Kagayaku Sora no Shijima Ni Wa (Kalafina) Opening 4 * Oath Sign (LISA) Opening 5 * Rain (SID) Ending 1 * Zero-Black Blood (JAM Project) Ending 2 * This Game (Konomi Suzuki) Ending 3 * Innocence (Eir Aoi) Ending 4 * Place Of Hope (Maon Kurosaki) Ending 5 Novels * Yu-Gi-Oh! Metal Saga Halloween Haunt Movies * Yu-Gi-Oh Metal Saga Rise Of Kaiba and Doctor Magnus Video Games * Yu-gi-Oh! Forbidden Memories * Yu-gi-Oh! Duel Links * Yu-Gi-Oh! Card Battle Trivia * Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Metal Saga Wiki